Joe Fantringham
Joe Fantringham is the head of the Pawnee Sewage Department, where he has worked since 1994. He first appeared in the episode "The Camel". His nickname is "Sewage Joe" and he refers to his department as the "Toilet Party". Despite the nature of his department, he regularly hires supermodel-like interns. He drives a large white van, which he regularly attempts to get girls to go into with him. He is a huge pervert and soon finds out he has the mumps Storyline Season Two In "Telethon", April flirts on the phone with Joe to make Andy jealous, and Joe shows up a while later and invites her to go into his van. Andy Dwyer comes to April's defense and tells Joe to leave her alone. Joe tells him that "she can decide which train she wants to ride" but Andy tells him to go away. Not caring, Joe responds that he works in the Sewage Department and is "up to my waist in hot snizz". Season Three In "Soulmates", he suggests to Leslie that they go into his van because she's "putting out some vibe today that's driving him crazy". This, along with getting matched up with Tom on a dating site, makes Leslie wonder why only "douchey" guys are into her, so she later goes to Joe's office and asks him what he looks for in a woman. He says his only requirements for the ladies are that "she can't be in a wheelchair, no cane, no gray hair". He tells Leslie he likes her because she has "a killer dumpster". In "Road Trip", when Andy is upset after learning that April likes the band Neutral Milk Hotel better than his band, he sells his guitar to Joe. April later gets it back and claims she stole it from him. Season Four Joe was fired from the Sewage Department during the episode "I'm Leslie Knope" after he emailed a photo of his genitals to every woman in the Pawnee city government. After Ann Perkins saw the picture, she went to see Chris Traeger, as she was concerned, and diagnosed Joe with the mumps. Upon being told of this, Joe exclaimed "Sweet, someone's got mumps on his lumps!" In the Season 4 episode "Bus Tour", it is discovered by Andy Dwyer that a pie that had hit Jerry Gergich in the face, which was thought to be meant for Leslie Knope, was actually intended for Ben Wyatt, who had fired Joe. Andy catches Joe about to attempt to throw another pie at Ben, but forgets to stop him and Ben is hit by the pie in the face. Season Five In "Ann's Decision", Ann and Leslie run into Joe at the sperm bank, where he claims he is a frequent donor. Appearances * The Camel * Telethon * Soulmates * Road Trip * I'm Leslie Knope * Smallest Park * Lucky * Bus Tour * Ann's Decision * Bailout Category:Recurring characters Category:Characters Category:City Employees Category:Male Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters